Quedate Conmigo
by flowerforever355
Summary: Cada cuatro años los dioses mandan una prueba para probar a los campistas...Pero ninguno se imagino lo que les pondrian mas si los dioses trabajaron en conjunto en ello, a los heroes se le pondra a prueba y todas las misiones y batallas que tuvieron no se serviran de nada...Cuidar bebes por todo el verano como padres a tiempo completo. Y varias parejas se uniran mas
1. Sorpresa

Los personajes pertenecen al Tío Rick y no a Mi… : (

El sol se asomaba delicadamente por el horizonte detrás de las montañas prometiendo un caluroso día de verano, y dándole la despedida a la noche y su descanso tan necesario para los mortales y animales, iluminando el paisaje somnoliento, todo estaba tranquilo y nada te hacía dudar que sería un día pacifico, los pájaros empezaron a despertar entonando canciones hermosas y suaves, junto con los animales del bosque que empezaban a salir de sus madrigueras, las náyades y nereidas emergieron del rió bostezando y estirando los brazos, ninfas empezaban salir de entre las flores y arboles, sátiros salían de la casa grande dándole un aire mágico al paisaje.

Hasta que…

Por el cielo paso unas carrosa roja brillante a una velocidad impresionante y con la música Hip Hop a todo volumen, perturbando la tranquilidad del ambiente, sin duda el dios Apolo estaba de buen humor ya que su mano se agitaba por una ventanilla al ritmo de la música y cantando a toda voz.

Todos los animales se asustaron y miraron al cielo contemplando a la carrosa del sol perderse a la distancia, cada uno intento volver a sus actividades ignorando lo que acababa de pasar, ya que, con Apolo era común.

En la entrada del campamento mestizo Quirón, el centauro, el director de actividades y entrenador de héroes griegos con siglos y siglos de edad, estaba de pie en la entrada del campamento, a su lado estaba cierto dios adicto a la coca-cola light en lata con malhumor, llamado por los campistas Señor D (El dios Dionisio) también amado director del campamento que gozaba de hacer sufrir a los campistas, llevaba puesto sus eternas camisetas atigradas y su peculiar manía de cambiarte el nombre.

Quirón se removió nervioso, mientras que Dionisio solo tomaba coca con cara neutral.

-amo este día- dijo el Señor D.

-El centauro lo miro alzando las cejas –eso no lo dudo- sonrió.

Volvió a tomar.

-estoy impaciente por ver sus caras de sorpresa y miedo con lo que les espera- sonrió maliciosamente, Quirón solo se volvió a remover- en especial ese Perry Johnson.

-es Percy Jackson, Sr. D- lo corrigió Quirón.

Dionisio chasqueo la lengua con desdén- como sea, es lo mismo- tomo de nuevo un trago de su adorada coca- coca light.

Al centauro no le quedo más qué no decir nada, ya que todo le temían a Dionisio por su mal humor y su poder espeluznante de inducirte a la locura o convertirte en delfín, pero con el tiempo empezó a tomarle cariño y confianza al director del campamento, aunque a veces era desagradable y tenía un humor peor que una hidra o una furia.

En especial con Percy, el esperaba que luego de salvar el pellejo a los dioses dos veces primero de Cronos y los titanes, después de Gea y los gigantes, también salvar el campamento de los romanos, Dionisio lo empezaría a apreciar a Percy y a los campistas, pero había cosas que nunca cambiaba y con los dioses nunca se sabía, ellos era incapaces de olvidar a alguien cuando se llevaban mal con un mortal o semidiós, incluyo entre ellos.

En fin, ahora lo que le preocupaba era la salud mental de sus campistas ya que, siempre cada 4 años les enviaban una prueba sorpresa desde el Olimpo hecha por algunos de los dioses, que no eran para nada inocente, a juzgar por lo que le dijo el Señor D no era algo bueno para ellos, pero le daba curiosidad.

-¿de qué tratara la prueba esta vez?- pregunto sutilmente mirando al dios castigado.

Dionisio sonrió, pero como él jamás sonreía se veía verdaderamente terrorífico como si estuviera preparándose para contar una historia de ultratumba que sabe que asustaría a todo el mundo y que desearían dormir con sus mamas o un peluche- ya lo veras- el centauro hizo una mueca de miedo.

Quirón suspiro con pesadez.

Una furgoneta blanca apareció de la nada en la entrada del campamento con un letrero que decía ''Hermes Express'' en color azul con un dibujo de un caduceo que tanto caracterizaba al simpático dios de los envíos, ladrones, viajeros, en otras muchas cosas.

Dionisio tomo de su lata de coca- cola light con entusiasmo mientras que Quirón estaba pálido ya que siempre los reclamos de los llevaba el porqué todos le temían a Dionisio y no los culpaba, incluso él le temía en ocasiones.

-al fin llega- exclamo con fastidio el señor D.

Hermes salió de su furgoneta vistiendo ropa deportiva y con su caduceo en su mano como siempre junto con su rostro y sonrisa pícara como si estuviera a punto de jugarte una broma sin que tú te des cuenta o tomar algo de ti.

-¡Dionisio!- le saludo alegremente estrechando su mano con la del dios del vino con una sonrisa que ambos compartieron, miro a Quirón que se saludaron de igual manera.- ¿Qué tal todo?

-mucho más tranquilo, me alegra volver a la normalidad - Quirón sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

El sr.D bufo.

-lo que sea, te tárdate mucho- le dijo.

Hermes lo miro serio como si de pronto recordara algo desagradable.

-lo siento mucho, pero tuve que llenar las formas en el Olimpo y el mismo Zeus me atendió y saben que en la mañana siempre esta de mal humor- contesto haciendo una mueca, Dionisio y Quirón se miraron entre sí.

'' ¡Hermes quiero ratas!'' se escucho una voz masculina en el aire, el Señor D y Quirón miraron con una sonrisa burlona a Hermes que hacia una mueca de disgusto mientras bufaba.

''George está trabajando'' exclamo una voz femenina.

-chicos muestren decencia frente a nuestros clientes- les regaño Hermes.- bueno no importa.

El dios de los mensajeros les entrego unas formas al dionisio- firma donde dice que te aseguras de todo este en orden y la seguridad del producto es garantizada- el señor D firmo en silencio.- no te importaría dejar una recomendación- Dionisio levanto la vista levantando las cejas- ya sabes…quizás como ''Los productos siempre vienen en buen estado'' o ''Hermes express es el mejor repartidor de productos de todo el mundo'' y todo eso…de verdad lo agradecería.

Quirón sonrió- no es mala idea- dijo.

El señor D le entrego las formas- está bien- le dijo a Hermes se le ilumino la mirada- ¿Dónde la escribo?

Hermes saco un papel de su porta papeles- aquí solo llena con tu nombre y pon tu recomendación- dijo alegremente entregándoselo.

''rápido''

El dios rodó los ojos.

-ya esta- Dionisio le entrego el papel.

Hermes sonrió y se volvió a su furgoneta -gracias- les dijo mientras que el porta papel y un lapicero volvían a convertirse en su caduceo, abrió las puertas de su vehículo y saco una caja de madera que tenía muchas etiquetas pegadas de ''FRÁGIL!'', ''material delicado, tratar con sumo cuidado''

Y la dejo lentamente en el suelo.

Quirón se apresuro a levantar la caja del suelo, mientras que el Sr. D solo tomaba cocas que aparecían en su mano de forma mágica- recuérdenlo trátenlo con cuidado- dijo acercándose a la caja- un envió es como una planta necesita cuidado y mucha atención- acaricio la caja con cariño.

Quirón y Dionisio miraron raro al dios de los envíos.

"Hermes tienes una llamada de Apolo, solicito ese iPod 2014'' dijo Martha, mientras el dios se disponía a correr para subirse a su furgoneta.

-adiós, cualquier consulta o reclamo me envían un e-mail, se los responderé en...- Hermes miro al cielo pensativo mientras que los dos líderes del campamento arrugaban el entre ceño- como en...em….dos años más o menos.

-es bueno saberlo- murmuro sarcásticamente el Señor D.

''Señor Hermes, recuerde al dios Apolo...no queremos que se enoje'' Le recomendó Martha con un voz dulce que tanto caracterizaba a la serpiente.

''no olvides darme ratas'' dijo George con voz ilusionada.

-ya voy- le dijo Hermes con voz cansina - estaba bien, me iré- miro a Quirón y Dionisio con una sonrisa que ellos le compartieron, el entro a su furgoneta rápidamente y desapareció en un santiamén.

El Señor Dionisio y Quirón se quedaron en silencio, el centauro aun sostenía la caja en sus manos que extrañamente no pesaba nada pero tenía un mal presentimiento respecto al contenido de la misteriosa caja de madera que lucía inofensiva.

-será mejor que lo lleves a la tarima del comedor antes de que despierten todos esos repulsivos mocosos- Dionisio arrugo la nariz con cara de asco, Quirón solo se quedo en silencio negando con la cabeza.

Los campistas no eran malos menos repulsivos, eran solo chicos, bueno, había de todo pero no eran como Dionisio los describía, pero luego de años con el ya lo conocía.

-sí, señor- le respondió caminando con él hacia el comedor del campamento mestizo.

-así -lo miro- toca la campana después- le ordeno el Señor D caminando hacia la casa grande, Quirón soltó un bufido y se contuvo para no soltar una maldición en griego antiguo, pero como era un dios y Dionisio no se lo tomaría bien, no le convenía.

Quiron valoraba su vida.

Bueno, dejo la caja en la tarima de madera del comedor y dejo la caja en su lugar, la quedo mirando un rato deseando poder abrirla pero el Señor D no había querido decir nada sobre que peligrosa prueba contenía.

Quizás era como la caja de pandora, después de todo la ultima prueba habían tenido que cuidar de un dragón bebe mascota del Olimpo, que se entero que no quisieron cuidar más de él y que se deshacerse del pobre ser, así que lo enviaron para que lo tuvieran una temporada, y los dioses recibirían sus merecidas vacaciones de su revoltosa mascota.

Lo bueno es que no estaba permitido dañar de alguna manera el campamento, pero si la integridad mental de sus campistas, ese dragón si que era de cuidados.

Solo comía ambrosía, necesitaba cariño, atención, ,demasiada atención diría el, mas encima tenia la linda costumbre de prenderse fuego a el mismo.

Soltó un bufido.

Toco la campana que estaba a un costado de la tarima, terminando con el descanso de los jóvenes semidioses.

Solo les deseaba suerte.

Percy se levanto somnoliento después de que sonara la campana, esta mañana estaba especialmente con sueño anoche se había quedado hasta tarde tratando de responder unas formas para sus clases online para pasar todo el año con sus amigos del campamento pero se tardo más de lo esperado por su disléxica. Lo que lo frustró pero valía la pena.

Después de todo desde la derrota de Gea y todo eso, solo quería estar tranquilo, pasar tiempo con sus amigos y Annabeth, sin profecías ni misiones, solo el y una tarde de campamento y playa.

Aunque tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso pero ¿y quién no? Cuando los mismos Olímpicos se ponían de acuerdo para algo ya era malo pero ¡un examen! No podía significar algo bueno.

Percy sabía que los exámenes ya no eran buenos.

De todas formas se aseo lo más rápido posible y se vistió, quizás desayunar algo azul y pasar tiempo con Annabeth le haría relajarse.

Salió de la cabaña 3 y se dispuso a ir lo más rápido posible al comedor, como siempre hacia calor lo que le gustaba, es decir, cuando vives en New York no tienes tantas oportunidades de ver el clima despejado.

Vio a varios líderes de cabañas y sus miembros avanzar al gran comedor, como Will Solace de Apolo, los Stoll de Hermes mas adelante y Piper con toda su cabaña mas atrás, pero no a su novia, por lo que decidio adelantarse.

Todos parecían tensos y no hablaban mucho, excepto por Travis y Connor junto con su cabaña que estaban murmurando entre si, como si planearan algo y lo hacían.

-seguro que ahora si me mata- le dijo Travis a su gemelo haciendo una mueca haciendo que se viera gracioso, como si fuera un duendecillo con cabello rizado cobrizo y ojos azules.

-vamos hermano- le animo Connor tocándole el hombro y rodeanlo- solo tienes que convertirte en un carnívoro crónico y totalmente obsesivo con la carne- sonrió.

Travis sabia lo que estaba diciendo pero, ya había ido a conferencias para vegetarianos en el campamentos solo para molestar a esa odiosa chica de Demeter que se empeñaba en llevarle la contraria y no admitir que el era mejor que ella, en todos los sentidos.

-tu tienes que defendernos a nosotros los carnívoros- Connor miro a toda su cabaña en busca de apoyo que asintieron rápidamente.

-¡si!- exclamaron algunos de sus miembros de preferencia hombres en su mayoría, mientras que algunas chicas fruncían el ceño, no aprobando la situación.

Travis aun estaba indeciso de aceptar ser el líder de la revolución ,es decir, no era Katniss Everdeen no era una chica y no dispara flechas, era mucha responsabilidad y Travis era alérgico sin solución al compromiso y la responsabilidad.

-no se. Suena compromiso- murmurro inseguro.

-imagínate la cara de la esquizofrenica cuando sepa que tu estas organizando una campaña en contra de ella- A Travis se le ilumino los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa tan grande que competiría con el guazon al imaginarse a el con una copa de ganador agitándola en lo alto sonriente, mientras que Katie le besaba los pies y lo alababa diciendo que el era superior a ella.

-jamas dijiste algo tan cierto- rodeo por los hombros a su gemelo siguiendo sonriendo, todos lo miraron con una sonrisa -¡acepto!- exclamo.

Soltó a su hermano y camino hacia el comedor con un objetivo determinado: lograr que Katie admitiera la verdad, que el era mucho mejor.

Connor observo a su hermano irse en silencio al igual que todos, esperando que entrara -se los dije- sonrió con sastifaccion- paguen.

Su rostro se volvió serio, hizo un ademan de dinero varios pasaron entregándole dos o cuatro dolares en su mano.

Varios soltaban bufidos enojados, y luego se iban al comedor con mala cara mientras que otros simplemente se iban, ahora solo tenia que ayudar a Travis a armar su campaña.

No se lo perdería por nada del mundo, después de todo el fue el de la idea. Levanto la mirada mientras pasaba la cabaña de Afrodita con su líder al frente, para luego contar su merecida recompensa con alegría.

Piper estaba nerviosa sabia que de alguna forma su madre había tenido influencia en la prueba, lo presentía.

Mientras caminaban para desayunar Piper vio a Percy con su cabello negro alborotado y su cara adormilada, como siempre en las mañanas, pero aun así se veía como un chico problemático, todavía no entendía como Annabeth podía controlarlo.

En fin.

-¿qué prueba crees que nos pongan los dioses?- le pregunto Lacy temerosa.

Ella no lo sabía.

-no creo que sea tan difícil- la tranquilizo.

Lacy asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Piper estaba preocupada y se sentía insegura pero luchaba por lucir tranquila.

-es tan lindo...-escucho murmullos y suspiros de chicas de su cabaña a sus espaldas -¡me enamore!

Arrugó el ceño extrañada, levanto la mirada y se encontró con Jason esperándola en la entrada del comedor que estaba estrechando la mano de Percy con sonrisas.

Su corazón salto y sintió como si su cerebro dejara de funcionar,como si todo a su alrededor le gritara que se acercara a Jason, escucho risas probablemente de Connor pero no le importo.

-se te cae la baba- se burlo el chico riendo apuntándola.

-cállate- le ordeno de manera autoritaria, no se escucharon mas risas de Connor, ella rió no era presumida pero le gustaba su poder de persuacion.

Avanzo acercándose a Jason que ahora hablaba con percy de "¿comida azul?"

-hombre es lo mejor- la recomendó Percy.

Jason hizo una mueca de asco.

-es lo más extraño que he escuchado- le respondió.

El hijo del dios del mar lo miro compadeciéndose de él.

-no sabes lo que te pierdes- le toco el hombro negando con la cabeza a lo que Jason sonrió divertido, Percy siempre trataba de convencerlos a todos sobre la comida azul, pero no era lo suyo - en fin ¿has visto a Annabeth?

-no- contesto serio- pero seguro ya está aquí con Thalía y Nico, ya sabes ellos siempre llegan temprano.

-tienes razón- respondió con una sonrisa, miro a los lados distrayéndose encontrándose con Piper caminando hacia ellos -ah, hola- le saludo con un levantando una mano.

Jason miro con curiosidad en la dirección donde miraba Percy encontrándose con Piper, estaba seguro que si se viera su cara ahora mismo parecería el idiota más grande del mundo, ella estaba hermosa con sus plumas en su cabello, es decir, con cualquier cosa ella era preciosa.

Percy se rió de la expresión de su amigo, parecía como si él se hubiera quedado hipnotizado, como si estuviera encandilado por una luz potente.

¿Así se veía él cuando veía a Annabeth? Esperaba que no.

Piper se acerco a Jason mientras él le rodeaba la cintura.

-hola- saludo ella.

Jason le beso la frente, lo que hizo sentir extraño a Percy pensó lo incómodo que hacía sentir a sus amigos cuando estaba con su novia, tenía que trabajar en eso.

-¿como estas, Pipes?- Jason se inclino más hacia ella mientras que Piper lo miraba como si fuera un dios y le rodeaba el cuello, Percy se sintió aun más extraño y algo forever alone, bueno no pero en estos momentos sí.

"Diablos, ¿dónde estaba Annabeth?" pensó desesperadamente.

-chicos em... Em...-les llamo la atención tímidamente mientras ellos lo miraban como si fuera el responsable de un asesinato a una tortuga los dejo dándose cariño, quiero decir saludándose...- Percy movió sus manos nervioso mientras la pareja lo miraba en silencio- ¡me voy!

El chico salió corriendo como si huyera de un monstruo.

Piper y Jason se miraron entre sí unos momentos en silencio para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-¡viste su cara!- dijo entre carcajadas Jason agarrándose el estomago.

- juro por el río Estigio que no lo olvidare- rió ella- siempre funciona.

-lo sé.

Ambos entraron al comedor con sonrisas todavía recordando la divertida escena con Percy.

En el comedor ya la cabaña de Atenea ya estaba en su mesa con Annabeth en la cabecera de ella, todos tenían un libro en el bolsillo o uno en la mesa, la líder miraba a la entrada como esperando a alguien.

Varias cabañas entraron por las puertas como la de Apolo, Dionisio y la de los dioses menores pero nada de Percy Jackson.

Volvió a repasar la mirada viendo a mesas en silencio que todos pretendían disfrutar mientras no vieran los Stoll y la cabaña de Demeter no se desataría el caos.

Miro la mesa de la cabaña 1 que solo estaba Thalia y Jason pero casi siempre estaba sentada junto a Nico conversando antes de que viniera su hermano. Al verlos los dos parecían discutir entre ellos, como siempre pero eran amigos y cuando se necesitaban siempre estaban para el otro.

-no creo que Percy este aquí todavía-dijo Malcom, un chico de su cabaña que era el segundo al mando, ya que después de ella de Atenea era el mas viejo campista, Malcom sonrió mirándola con burla.

Annabeth rodó los ojos-No estoy buscando a Percy- dijo bufando, mientras su cabaña entera la miraba incrédulos- no se porque piensan eso, es ridi...-por la entrada del campamento entro un chico pelinegro problemático y de ojos verde mar, que conocía muy bien.

De inmediato su corazón pego un salto en su pecho y sintió como si se derritiera como una vela, de pronto el todo a su alrededor dejo de importar y no existió nada mas, con el había pasado tantas cosas desde mi primera misión a los 12 años hasta la actualidad, habían estado a punto de que los mataran muchas veces, habían tenido discusiones, pero ahora después de toda la pesadilla podían estar juntos como una pareja normal.

Bueno, lo que se puede ser normal cuando eres semidiós.

Percy paso la mirada por la multitud buscando a Annabeth, el se veía algo exhausto como si estuviera corriendo de algo, su vista cayo en la mesa de Atenea con mas especificación a la cabecera.

El chico sonrió dulcemente, mientras Annabeth le devolvía el gesto.

-chicas es tan lindo...-murmuraron unas hijas de Afrodita que iban entrando al comedor, ella rodó los ojos y bufo. Las hijas de Afrodita siempre andaban comentando sobre los chicos y las relaciones con sus novias.

Percy se acerco a ella con su característica sonrisa que te hacia enternecer pero que precedía problemas, ella la conocía y sabia entenderla pero también vio en su mirada nerviosismo, que ella igual compartía.

Miro para atrás viendo una caja en la tarima, que estaba hay como esperando ser abierta, nadie se había atrevido a acercarse pero de todas formas, todos hablaban entre ellos sobre la prueba pero su mesa se mantenía en silencio como si no quisieran adelantar conclusiones y esperaran pacientemente.

Trago grueso.

El hijo Poseidon miro a Annabeth que de repente se quedo mirando a la tarima, entonces se dio cuenta de que esta esa caja en el lugar y compartió el mismo temor que los demás pero solo que Percy trataba de ignorarlo, total que podía ser peor que Cronos y Gea.

Eso lo tranquilizaba de cierta acerco a la mesa de Atenea y se inclino ligeramente hacia su novia, ignorando las miradas de todos los de Atenea, sonrió.

-listilla- la llamo susurrando, ella pego un respingo y lo miro con los ojos abiertos para luego volver a su expresión neutra.

-sesos de alga- saludo por su sobrenombre de igual forma.

-te estuve buscando- le dijo en la misma posición mientras que Annabeth solo lo miraba en silencio pero los dos sabían que estaban jugando.

-ah- le respondió.

-te quería saludar- Percy se pego mas a ella, mientras que la chica sonreía, pero miro a Malcom que la miraba con picardia junto con toda su cabaña, Annabeth se sonrojo enormemente y le entro vergüenza

-Percy aquí no, mas tarde- dijo adivina sus intenciones, pero antes de que pudiera decirle las razones y que no era con el y que lo compensaría cuando estuvieran en su rato libre, el chico le estampo un beso en la boca dejándola sorprendida y sonrojada el beso duro unos segundos.

El chico salio corriendo entre risas -¡percy!-grito con los brazos cruzados sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Percy se dio vuelta mirándola todavía caminando al revés- lo siento, listilla- extendió sus brazos e hizo un puchero infantil- pero tenia que esperar hasta la tarde- se justifico entre risas, junto con la cabaña de Atenea y algunos campistas que habían mirado la escena.

Annabeth negó con la cabeza pero de alguna manera le gustaba la actitud de su novio.

-¡vaya novio que tienes Annabeth!- le elogio una chica de su cabaña de 12 años nueva en ese año, con ojos soñadores apoyando sus manos en su pera.

Annabeth rió con gracia por lo general a ella no le gustaba que otra chica comente sobre ellos pero esto era diferente, esa niña era tan tierna.

-¡ya pareces una niña de Afrodita!- su hermana gemela le hizo una mueca de asco metiendo su dedo en su boca, todos rieron mientras que su hermana la miraba mal y le daba un codazo.

-no peleen- les reprendió ella sonriente a las niñas.

Annabeth vio a Piper y Jason entrar al comedor sonrientes, lo que no le extraño, ellos la miraron y la saludaron en un ademan que ella sonrió saludándoles de la misma manera.

Detrás de ellos apareció Leo poniéndose en el medio rodeándolos con sus brazos sonriendo.

-¡¿que tal, colegas?!- les saludo enérgicamente, mientras que Jason y Piper sonreían al lado de los dos apareció Calipso que los saludo con una sonrisa, ambos no entendían como ella se pudo haberse enamorado de Leo, es decir, no es que era feo pero esa chica era hermosa.

-hola- le saludaron al mismo tiempo a su mejor amigo.

Quiron hizo apareción, todos miraron al centauro aun no era la hora del desayuno y el señor D no estaba por lo que todavía se podía gozar unos minutos, el salón casi estaba completo solo faltaba la cabaña de Demeter que siempre era la ultima en llegar.

Algunos campistas se acercaron a el a preguntarles sobre la prueba, aunque Quiron no sabia nada, los campistas seguían llegando entre ellos, Frank y Hazel que se habían decidido quedarse ese verano en el campamento mestizo para estar con sus amigos.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Hazel viendo hacia la multitud.

-le están preguntando a Quiron- respondió Jason mirando igual que todos con preocupación.

-es por eso de la prueba y todo lo demás...- le respondió Leo con seriedad pero restandole importancia al asunto el no estaba nervioso, bueno no tanto como los demás.

-en el campamento Júpiter..- Frank estaba por hablar pero fue interrumpido por Leo y Piper.

-no es así...- terminaron su oración al unisono con cansancio.

Frank los miro de lado mientras que Hazel solo sonreía.

-te estaba buscando- Nico camino hacia ellos mirando a Hazel sonriente con Thalia detrás de el.

-no se notaba hermano- dijo Leo en tono pícaro levantando ambas cejas.

Nico se sonrojo mirando a otra parte mientras que Thalia fruncía el ceño no entendiendo.

-Leo- le reprendió Calipso compadeciéndose del pobre chico, mientras su novio se encogía de hombros.

-como sea- Jason frunció el ceño- tenemos que sentarnos ya.

Todos le obedecieron, yendo a sus distintas mesas.

Quiron mando a todos a sentarse en un grito que obedecieron, el jamas gritaba pero esta vez era especial.

Entro la cabaña de Demeter completando todos los lugares a su cabecera estaba Katie Gardner, con su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta baja y sus ojos verdes sin una gota de maquillaje y su ceño fruncido.

Toda la mesa de Hermes se volteo a verla con atención.

-miren esto- dijo Travis sonriendo maliciosamente mientras la chica pasa por el lugar no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio - oye preciosa- llamo a una joven ninfa de cabello rosa, katie pasaba con toda su cabaña- sirveme un pedazo de carne el mas grande que tengas- le pidió.

La ninfa hizo aparecer un bistec en una bandeja con un tenedor y cuchillo- gracias, mi amor.

Katie al escuchar carne y olerla quiso vomitar encima de ese estúpido, ella llevaba semanas dando charlas a los campistas para convencerlos que ser vegetariano era lo mejor.

-eso chicos, es una persona que no valora la vida natural- apunto a Travis mientras su cabaña entera lo miraba con repulsión.-es un neardthal.

-a que te nunca viste un neardthal tan bien parecido, loca de las frutas- se burlo- si eres una loca, loca, loca- Katie avanzo ahora si lo golpearia.

-oye llegas tarde- le volvió a decir, ella se detuvo- ¿cuantas veces los detuviste para dejar pasar a las hormigas?

Katie se contenía para no pegarle un puñetazo.

Todos vieron como las plantas se empezaron a mover de forma extraña, todo el mundo sabía que Deméter siempre llegaba tarde porque se detenía para dejar pasar los animales.

-sabes que, Stoll, eso no te importa- lo miro con rabia- y jamas te encontraría bien parecido aunque te pusieran un moño ¡me oyes!- le grito.

Travis miro su carne suspirando actuando como si tuviera nostalgía - lo siento, no te estaba oyendo- le sonrió con descaro- pensaba que este pedazo de carne es mas atractiva que tú- Connor y toda su cabaña reprimieron una risa.

Katie hirvió de ira tanto que llego a ponerse roja- esto es la guerra, maldito.

Dicho esto se fue no sin antes empujar a Travis logrando tirarlo de su silla con todo y carne- ¡Noo!- exclamo al borde de las lagrimas conteniendo para no tocar su carne, ella habia arruinado un perfecto trozo de carne merecia la muerte, se levanto.

Se vengaría, vengaría por su carne.

Decidio burlarse de ella -soy tan atractivo, fresita- le grito a Katie que se dio vuelta con los puños apretados- ¡reconocelo! - le grito.

-¡pudrete Stoll!- obtuvo como respuesta.

Travis sonrió - es tan dulce- le dijo a su cabaña -hasta me compara con las frutas- se toco el pecho haciendo un puchero.

Su cabaña rio y algunos chocaban palmas- soy tan bello como una fresa- se alabo mientras que su hermano lo miraba raro- ¡oye!- lo codeo- eso rima.

La cabaña de Apolo lo miro mal mientras que Travis desviaba nervioso la mirada.

-eso no importa tú tienes que concentrarte en ganarle a esa loca- Travis asintió a su hermano.

-me vengare- susurro a Connor serio como si todo lo anterior fuera un show- siempre recordare este día: Como el día que perdí un perfecto trozo de carne por la culpa de esa loca- apunto a Katie que conversaba sonriente con los de su cabaña y su hermana.

Connor asintió esta vez.

Quiron vio a todas las cabañas reunidas por lo que decidió hablar antes de que el Señor D viniera.

-Buenos días- les saludo a lo que los campistas respondían de igual manera- si me preguntan

sobre la prueba no tengo idea.

Varios murmurraron.

Una chica alzo la mano con más especificación Clarisse, Quiron asintió- ¿seria algo parecido a la prueba del dragón?- pregunto- porque tuvimos que cuidarlo por semanas y era insoportable-dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

- es cierto- dijo Chris Rodriguez dándole la razón a su novia.

Se escucho un: awww de fondo proveniente de la cabaña de Afrodita que hizo sonrojar a los dos, solo que Clarisse lo disimulo mejor.

Todos rieron -como les dije, no se que puede ser esta prueba- contesto Quíron logrando callar a todos- pero no creo que Rayos este devuelta- acaricio su barba pensativo.

Los campistas se miraron entre si con sentimientos mezclados.

-traigo noticias, mocosos- el señor D apareció de la nada con una lata de coca en su mano y unas hojas en la otra, miro a Percy que estaba sentado en su mesa con los ojos entre cerrados.

Todos le pusieron atención y Dionisio los miro -como sabrán, hoy se cumple un día más que estoy en este detestable campamento- Quíron carraspeo.

-mejor digales Señor D- le recomendó.

- bien- contesto- antes comunicarle de que se tratara este año la prueba, quiero decirles que varios dioses están involucrados en este proyecto para ustedes- leyó algunas páginas- y que sera diferente ya que Afrodita selecciono esta vez a los que participaran este año mientras que algunos de ustedes al otro y así.

Todos contuvieron la respiración y el nerviosismo crecía.

-bueno primero...reglas- dijo cambiando de hoja- no ayuda de algún tipo de magia, menos intercambios o devoluciones ni reclamos, por lo que la prueba durara todo el verano- levanto la mirada- ya oyeron mocosos.

Todos lo miraron con atención- los dioses estuvieron largo rato discutiendo sobre que prueba les pondrían- dijo caminando por la tarima- hasta que Hera dio la solución- Thalía y Annabeth se miraron compartiendo su odio por la diosa.

-los dioses se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato ya que era mucho trabajo- Dionisio hizo una mueca el era un dios de fiesta no de responsabilidades.

-Ya dígales- pidió Quiron.

-bien- respondió todos tragaron grueso- cada pareja que llame, se les dará un bebé...asi de una vez aprenden lo que es la responsabilidad de verdad- todos hiceron una mueca de disjusto al dios del vino pero estaban mas nerviosos.-¡ya oyeron seran padres de tiempo completo por este verano!

Contuvieron la respiración y se pusieron pálidos, Dionisio sonrió maliciosamente y Quíron abrió los ojos como platos- empecemos...


	2. Los recién llegados (parte 1)

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y no lucro con esto****, no lo leas si no has leído La sangre del Olimpo contiene Spoilers****...**

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

Contuvieron la respiración y se pusieron pálidos, Dionisio sonrió maliciosamente y Quirón abrió los ojos como platos- empecemos...- El señor D miro su hoja con atención

Capítulo 2: Los recién llegados (parte 1).

-¡¿qué?!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo cuando encontraron su voz, ninguno podía entender lo que estaba pasando, ellos esperaban algo que tuviera que ver con la lucha o algo así pero no cuidar bebes.

Dionisio levanto la mirada amenazando a los campistas con ella, todos se miraron entre ellos mismo como preguntándose si habían escuchado lo mismo, nadie daba crédito a lo que el dios había dicho.

-todos los que salgan seleccionados dormirán en una cabaña juntos tendrán una habitación por cada pareja- leyó una páginas más, frunciendo el ceño, los campistas ahogaron un grito de asombro, ninguno podía imaginarse a su madre o padre poniéndose de acuerdo para que las parejas que escogería Afrodita durmieran en una misma pieza.-cuando terminen las vacaciones la cabaña desaparecerá.

Todos se miraron entre ellos asustados, sus corazones latían a mil y el lugar estaba en completo silencio ni siquiera se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, parecía que hasta ellos estaban sorprendidos.

Quirón se acercó al señor D- ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto con desaprobación frunciendo el ceño- está prohibido que los campistas duerman acompañados- susurro.

Dionisio sonrió maliciosamente- no tendrán tiempo para nada- dijo en un susurro, sonriéndole a su amigo y compañero que lo miraba en silencio -créeme.

A Quirón de nuevo no le quedo más que callar después de todo, Dionisio y los dioses sabían lo que pasaría, después de todo si Atenea permitió esto siendo tan intuitiva entonces debería confiarse...Debería.

-está bien- dijo suspirando.

-Campistas...a los que llame le entregare un bebe, que esta genéticamente diseñado para tener características del padre y la madre que fueron hechos por la misma diosa Atenea- su mirada cayo a la mesa de la susodicha y todos los miraron- y el dios Asclepio, al final fueron encantados por Afrodita para darles vida- explico- Asclepio y Apolo se encargaron de hacerlos hueso por hueso y tendón por tendón – algunos se miraron entre sí con caras de asco - los dioses estuvieron pendientes del avances de los cuerpos .

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí con el ceño fruncido.

Dionisio se dio vuelta para mirar al centauro -Quirón llama a los seleccionados mientras yo le entrego sus bebes- Quirón asintió mientras que el dios del vino le entregaba las hojas, el solo tragaba grueso. No quería hacerlo, si fuera por él no se haría ninguna prueba, ellos solo tendrían un verano tranquilo, después de todo lo que había pasado, los campistas se lo merecían.

El señor D hizo un ademán a la caja y esta se abrió, pero lo que esperaban que saliera un destello de luz mágico o algo así, no sucedió nada.

Percy busco con la mirada a Annabeth, ella miraba fijamente la caja como si esperara que su nombre sonara primero, pudo detectar en sus ojos el miedo muy parecido a cuando ella veía una araña, y se tiraba a sus brazos.

Lo que le daba gracia, pero lamentablemente Percy conocía muy bien a Annabeth como para tener claro que ella no quería pasar todo el verano cuidando un niñito, y que probablemente tenía el mismo miedo por las arañas que por los bebes.

Pero ¿él quería ser seleccionado? ¡Por supuesto que No! , ya había derrotado a Gea, tenido misiones, estado en el tártaro, una diosa loca le había robado la memoria y alejado de la chica que amaba y sus personas queridas, lo mínimo que harían los dioses para agradecerle sería dejarlo descansar por lo menos en sus ansiadas vacaciones en el campamento mestizo o mejor por el resto de su año.

Annabeth de repente noto que Percy la estaba mirando fijamente sin prestar atención a como Quirón leía la hoja en silencio, como analizando cada nombre que había en él, y no tenía muy bien aspecto por lo que supuso que el director de actividades y segundo padre para ella, no le traía muy buenas noticias.

Miro a Percy, no podía distinguir lo que estaba pensando pero su mirada le decía que la estaba leyendo, como si intentara adivinar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, el hijo del dios del mar sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirado también, y le sonrió, mostrándole una sonrisa amplia, con ojos brillantes.

-presta atención- le susurro Malcom apuntándole con la cabeza a Quirón, Percy se removió incómodo y su mirada cayo en la caja que ahora estaba abierta, pero solo se veía poli estireno y nada más.

''_**¡**__Qué vergüenza!'' _pensó.

Annabeth se sonrojo y lo miro- Malcom- le dijo bajando la mirada, y trato de auto eliminar el recuerdo de su mente, pues varias veces a Annabeth su mente le daba malas pasadas por ejemplo, recordaba cosas vergonzosas que ella no quería jamás comentarlas con nadie, le daban ganas de abofetearse a ella misma.

-Los primeros son...- todos tragaron saliva, a Quirón primero le salió un tono áspero como si su voz no estuviera preparada para hablar.

Había tanto silencio que Nico estaba seguro que se podía oír el latir de los corazones desenfocados, su mirada cayo en Thalía que estaba junto a su hermano mirando a Quirón, en su tiempo con las cazadoras de Artemisa ella había cambiado mucho, su cabello había crecido hasta sus hombros y su mirada lucia más determinada y madura.

Nico no podía entender cómo es que le había llegado a gustar ella, si antes tenía...bueno, tenía otros tipos de gustos pero, sentía que todo eso había sido una etapa en su vida, aun dudaba que ella le correspondiera.

-Nico...-Hazel le llamo la atención, dándole un pequeño y suave codazo, pego un respingo- Quirón llamara a los que...estarán en la prueba- Nico trago grueso.

No dijo nada.

-Chris Rodríguez de Hermes y Clarisse de La Rue de Ares- anuncio, en el comedor todos estaban con sus bocas abiertas sin entender nada.

Todos se giraron para mirar los mencionados, que solo miraban a la nada como si no pudieran entender que hubieran dicho su nombre.

Clarisse miro a Chris que estaba unas mesas más allá, el solo la miro frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, ella lucia asustada pero Chris sabía que hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no demostrarlo después de todo, su novia era la chica más dura que había conocido en su vida, pero la más dulce cuando se lo proponía.

Pero su dureza de hija de Ares superaba a la dulzura que ella tenía en secreto que solo él la conocía.

-¡Tú vas primero!- le ordeno Clarisse desde su asiento.

Chris hizo una mueca de miedo, su cabaña tenía los ojos puestos en él, lo que lo intimidaba un poco, a comparación con Todo el campamento que lo aterraba. Miro a Clarisse y su ceño fruncido que no dejaba duda que tenía que acatar las órdenes de su novia, se levantó lentamente.

-el jabalí ha hablado- Travis sonrió y choco palmas con su hermano, lo que al chico no le dio gracia, por un momento deseo que le pasara lo mismo a Travis que se enamorara de una chica pero lamentablemente, el parecía incapaz de querer a una chica de verdad, demasiado coqueto y molesto con las chicas.

-¡cállate, Stoll!- le grito Clarisse agitando su puño en una clara amenaza, Chris resopló al escuchar la risa de los hermanos. No se tomaban nada en serio.

Chris avanzo hasta la tarima, el pobre tenía ganas de hacerse un bollo y esconderse, todos los ojos miraban en su dirección, se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo. No quería estar aquí, no quería hacerlo.

Huir era la primera palabra que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero de seguro su novia lo mataría y lo tomarían por cobarde.

Bajo la mirada al piso, no quería ver a nadie, todos parecían mirarlo con pena, compasión y algunos pocos con burla como si esperaran que vomitara por el camino, los campistas se susurraban cosas entre sí, que el chico latino no alcanzaba a entender, lo que lo cohibió más.

Clarisse se le unió en el camino, la miro de reojo y se preguntó ¿cómo podía ella lucir tan confiada y segura de sí misma mientras él era un manojo de nervios? Ella llevaba su pelo castaño largo suelto con un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su frente atado atrás, con su remera del campamento sin mangas dejando ver sus brazos musculosos y fuertes, y un pantalón militar que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, como siempre.

A Chris siempre le preguntaban que le vio a ella, pero el respondía: Lo que ustedes No, con el tiempo que el la conocía se dio cuenta que la Clarisse con personalidad agresiva y de bravucona, no era la chica realmente, solo una de sus facetas.

Lo que le gustaba más era que solo el la conocía, y Clarisse le tenía la suficiente confianza y amor como para mostrarle ese lado oculto de la chica de Ares.

De pronto, él también se llenó de confianza, se dio cuenta que solo funcionaba cuando ella lo hacía, por muy cursi que sonara, era su realidad.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban parados en la tarima, con todo el campamento de público expectante.

-bien mocosos- Dionisio avanzo hasta la caja y metió sus manos en ella, Clarisse se removió en su lugar su novio noto esto y se pegó a ella.

Por detrás de la espalda de ella entrelazo sus dedos, el chico de Hermes sabía que a su novia no le gustaban las demostraciones de cariño en público, ya que, tenía que mantener su reputación de chica mala y no quería ser la burla de sus hermanos.

Su novia le dio un apretón, Chris sintió todas las pulseras de cuero y tela que traía.

Simplemente Clarisse era más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

El señor D, saco algo envuelto una tela blanca como lienzo o gaza y lo tomo con sus dos manos, alejándolo ligeramente de su cuerpo como si le tuviera una especie de repulsión.

Ella dio un paso atrás como si temiera que le entregaran ''eso'', Chris sabía que ella era hija única pero él tenía dos hermanos pequeños por lo que, tenía algo de experiencia cuidando y teniendo bebes.

Chris dio un paso al frente mientras Dionisio se acercaba- yo lo tendré- concluyo.

El señor D se puso frente a él, y negó con la cabeza- El vínculo primero es con la madre- le dijo, Chris bajo la mirada y miro a Quirón que solo estaba en silencio, se movió dejando a el dios del vino dirigirse hasta la chica que intentaba mantenerse recta y firme.

-tómala- se acercó, Clarisse lo miro fijamente frunciendo ligeramente el ceño Chris se puso rápidamente a su lado.

Algunos se miraban entre si preguntándose si ella lo tendría, después de una pausa Clarisse finalmente lo hizo.

La chica no dejaba de sentirse extraña sosteniendo a esa criatura, era lo más raro que había hecho en su vida, estaba completamente envuelta, Clarisse removió lentamente la tela sus manos temblaban. Tenía miedo.

En un hijo de Ares, pocas veces se les permitía tener miedo, mucho más admitir que lo tenían, pero ella solo permitía admitirlo en sus adentros, nada más.

Descubrió, una cara de una bebe de aproximadamente 10 o 9 meses, no parecía de un año para Chris pero lo que le pareció más impresionante fue que tenía el cabello castaño de Clarisse hasta los hombros, el pecho de ambos se hinchó con orgullo.

Era una preciosa niña.

Ella bostezo formando con su boquita una O perfecta, Chris miro a Clarisse y su mirada parecía iluminada como nunca la había visto.

Sonaba tan tonto, pero tenía unas increíbles ganas de llorar, la pequeña se llevó una mano a sus ojos frotándoselos como si se estuviera despertando de un largo sueño.

Tenía mucho de ambos, Clarisse le toco la mejilla y ella abrió sus ojos, tenía grandes ojos celestes como los de Chris, le tomo el dedo índice a con todos sus pequeños deditos sonriéndole.

Clarisse esbozo una sonrisa completa, su sonrisa llego a sus ojos iluminándolos mientras a Chris se contenía las ganas de llorar como una niñita, sentía que su corazón explotaría de felicidad y que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, ya el mundo o la vergüenza que sentía antes importaba, solo estaba concentrado en la bebe.

-Silena...- murmuró ella, mientras que la pequeña la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿ah?- pregunto él.

-su nombre, Silena- dijo Clarisse, en honor a la chica de Afrodita que se había sacrificado por el Olimpo y que había demostrado que podían ser héroes aunque se equivocarán en el camino.

Se escucharon varios sollozos de la cabaña de Afrodita pues recordaron a su antigua consejera, algunas otras chicas que la habían conocido lloraban en silencio, jamás esperaron que Clarisse le pusiera así a su hija pero les había llegado al corazón.

Quirón sonrió orgulloso, él había visto como crecían los campistas y la evolución que tenían, no podía pedir sentirse más que honrado de ser parte de sus vidas.

-Ya, ya- intervino Dionisio agitando sus manos en el aire, todos agacharon la cabeza en silencio, miro a Quirón pidiéndole con la mirada y una seña que prosiguiera serio, ese asintió.

La tensión se volvió a sentir en el ambiente.

El centauro volvió a suspirar, no quería que lo miraran como el verdugo pero a veces había que hacer lo que había que hacer - Thalía Grace de Zeus y Nico di Ángelo de Hades- de nuevo silencio, Jasón miro a Thalía, Thalía miro a Jasón, Jasón miro a Nico, Nico miro a Thalía.

La pobre chica tenía los ojos como platos, no cabía duda que estaba más que sorprendida; su hermano no ayudaba, se suponía que tenía que tranquilizarla pero todo lo contrario, miraba mal chico que era amigo de ella, como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada, lo que la extrañaba ya que, Jasón siempre decía que eran amigos y bla, bla, bla.

Siempre había querido un hermano pero había veces que tenía ganas de abrazarlo por el cuello...con ambas manos.

-Thalía avanza- Percy interrumpió sus pensamientos felices mirándola desde su mesa que estaba al lado, lo miro frunciendo los labios.

El chico abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada.

-pasen o necesitan invitación- Dionisio sonaba molesto, siempre era así pero creo que esta vez estaba un poquito de mejor humor, un poco, Dionisio tenía llamas moradas en los ojos como diciendo: sube a la buena o a la mala.

_''Bien, Thalía...respira'' _ se tranquilizó mentalmente, había pasado muchas cosas, era una chica fuerte.

Se paró de golpe sin pensarlo no tuvo que caminar mucho, ya que, estaba bastante cerca, nadie dijo nada a comparación a cuando paso Chris, Jasón la miro como si no pudiera creer que estuviera haciendo eso.

Nico avanzo entre las mesas, todas las cabezas volteaban para mirarlo y justo eso era lo menos le agradaba pero, tenía que hacerlo.

Se situó al lado de Thalía que lucía nerviosa pero trataba de mantenerse confiada para que nadie lo notara pero Nico pudo darse cuenta por el movimiento permanente de su pierna derecha.

Thalía y Nico se miraron entre sí de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

Nico toco una cadena que tenía sujeta a su pantalón, buscando un lugar donde aplacar los nervios, estaba claro que Thalía no quería esto y el tampoco.

Tuvo que hacerse quedado en el inframundo, pero estaba Perséfone y prefirió quedarse en el campamento mestizo, no quería pasar, de nuevo, días convertido en un estúpido diente de león.

Le había quedado un sabor en la boca a ensalada en mal estado por una semana y media.

Nico podía aceptar el reto de cuidar un niño ¿pero con Thalía? , es decir, ella era su amiga y no era tan tonto para no aceptar que sentía algo por ella por lo menos al mismo pero era un hijo de Hades y ella una de Zeus, era tan extraño para Nico que alguna vez se preguntó si su vida podría ser normal, lo normal cuando eres semidiós.

-No puedo creer que renuncie a las cazadoras para esto- escupió Thalía haciendo una mueca.

Dionisio movió sus manos dentro de la caja, Nico sonrió pero la mirada que le lanzo Jasón le borro la sonrisa, no sabía que le pasaba últimamente estaba raro con él era como si constantemente quisiera fulminarlo con un rayo.

Chris y Clarisse estaban a un lado de la tarima, mientras que la chica de Ares parecía mirar a la bebe que ahora estaba en brazos de Chris y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y balbuceaba, Nico miro ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

No se imaginaba así.

-A ver, a ver- Dionisio saco un bulto al igual que había visto con Clarisse, Nico sintió que los nervios lo comían por dentro, sus manos se retorcieron.

El dios del vino se los trajo, Nico tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero eso no lo haría quedar bien delante de nadie, y como hijo de Hades tenía que mantener una reputación de chico duro y sombrío.

-No se te ocurra correr- le ordeno en un susurro Thalía.

Nico se sonrojo bajando la mirada para ocultarlo pero asintió a duras penas.

Thalía lo tomo el brazos sintiendo un escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo similar a cuando sentías la electricidad pero esta era algo agradable pero no dejaba de ser escalofriante.

Nico se acercó un poco para mirar la cara del bebe, la chica le removió la sabana o tela, no lo sabía con certeza porque Afrodita los había elegido a los dos, ellos no se llevaban absolutamente bien siempre discutían, aunque debía admitir que sentía algo por ella, no era idiota para no darse cuenta pero no dejaba de sentirse manipulado.

Se forzó a concentrarse para prestar atención al bebe, Thalía le saco la sabana completamente y ambos descubrieron la cara de un niñito como de 1 año, en realidad no lo sabían en específico pero el pequeño parecía dormir Nico estudio su rostro solo encontrando la forma de sus ojos y su piel aceitunada que solía tener cuando era niño después de eso nada más estaba la nariz de Thalía y su boca, estaba bastante seguro que la chica se burlaría por eso.

Thalía pensó que no podía ser más perfecto aunque le daba gracia encontrar más de ella en él bebe que de Nico, el niño dormía plácidamente en sus brazos y parecía que planeaba no despertar por un rato.

Recordó a Clarisse que lo había nombrado o nombrarla a su bebe mejor dicho en el instante que la vio, pero no podía pensar en un nombre que ponerle a el niño ni menos que le guste a Nico también, menos pensó porque antes era cazadora y no se te planeaba precisamente el nombre que podría tener su futuro hijo.

-¿que te parece si le ponemos nombre luego?- pregunto a Nico en un susurro, el chico parecía como fascinado por el niño entonces Thalía se dio cuenta que tenía como un brillo en la mirada muy parecido al que tenía Chris pero lo ignoro.

Nico luego de unos minutos asintió finalmente.

Dionisio después de unos minutos de silencio donde no hacía más que revolver el polietileno con frustración y sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas de lo usual y pareció más molesto a pesar de que decía que estaba feliz.

El dios del vino miro a Quirón pidiéndole que prosiguiera.

Al centauro no le gustaba ver la cara de algunos campistas y no quería arruinarle sus veranos pero tenía que hacerlo, cruzo su mirada con la de Percy que estaba comiendo su típico pedazo de pizza con doble queso y bastante aceitunas.

Percy era el único que comía en el lugar.

Bajo la mirada y suspiro -Frank Zhang de la cabina de Ares y Hazel Levesque de la cabina de Hades- dijo.

Los dos se miraron con miedo, sus amigos del Argo II le prestaron atención en especial, Frank miro a Clarisse que ya caminaba a sentarse en la punta de la mesa de ellos con una preciosa bebe en brazos, no sabía si imaginarse o no así.

¿Que dirían los romanos si los vieran así a Frank y Hazel? ¿Y su abuela? Probablemente, los romanos le dirían: si lo harás hazlo perfecto, eres pretor y su abuela, por los dioses, ¡SU ABUELA! , le gritaría: ¡Un Zhang siempre acepta un desafío!

Trago grueso ya la escuchaba gritar en su cabeza, pero lo bueno es que sería con Hazel y quien mejor que ella para acompañarlo.

Pensar en los romanos le hizo recordar que había mandado Reyna chicos del campamento Júpiter que vendrían al mediodía por el programa de intercambio tenía tantas cosas por hacer, hablar con esas chicas locas de Hécate que inscribían a los griegos para ir a su campamento los que querían, coordinarse con Quirón y ponerse de acuerdo, ver cómo les iba.

Ahora su cabeza parecía que necesitaba un ajuste, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó todos los de su cabaña lo miraron era el único romano sin contar con Hazel, Jasón simplemente era como una fusión de ambos.

Para Frank todos los chicos de su cabaña habían sido agradables con el incluso Clarisse que Percy le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con ella y la reputación que tenía tampoco servía pero supuso que había sido por su aspecto, no podía culparlos a veces hasta mirarse lo intimidaba.

Camino, se volteo para mirar a Hazel que aún estaba sentada mirándolo en silencio, Hazel tenía la misma expresión de pánico que cuando se asustó por ese animal que le había mandado Hécate.

No quería Dionisio se enojara con ella por lo que le hizo una seña para que caminara nadie a su alrededor susurraba o decía algo de nuevo pensó que su aspecto tenía ventajas y desventajas.

Hazel le hizo caso no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su hermano que estaba con Thalía bastante absorto en una conversación en susurros que Frank ni llegaba a escuchar.

Ella se levantó y camino rápidamente, Hazel lucia tranquila pero Frank la conocía más que cualquiera.

Frank miro a Percy y Jasón mientras caminaba a la tarima ambos parecían bastantes plasmados, aunque pudo identificar en la mirada del rubio que parecía decir: ¿tú también?, parecía bastante dolido, lo que le daba gracia, Frank no estaba ciego para darse cuenta que Jasón estaba celoso de la amistad que tenía su hermana con Nico, aunque tenía que admitir que Nico era un buen chico.

Aparte de ser su cuñado, técnicamente.

Llegaron a la tarima cuando llegaron Hazel le dio la mano, lo hizo sentir mejor capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero Frank sabía que su vida acompañado de Hazel era mucho mejor.

Frank intentaba mantener confiado y tranquilo, era pretor e hijo de Marte/ Ares, descendiente de Neptuno, suponía que tenía que mantener una imagen según le había hablado Reyna pero la realidad era que estaba muy nervioso.

Hazel por su lado, intentaba estar tranquila por lo que no consiguió mejor solución que aferrarse a la mano de su novio, la chica tenía miedo, bueno no tanto, siempre se había imaginado tener una familia con Frank pero no a esta edad, menos en ese lugar.

No es que no le gustara el campamento mestizo pero había venido para acompañar a Frank, no para esto, pero de todas maneras quería ver a Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Piper y Jason, se había acostumbrado a su compañía y al Argo II, descubrió que le costó más adoptarse cuando volvió a Nueva Roma de lo que le había costado en ese barco de guerra.

-Espero que estas vacaciones terminen pronto- dijo Frank por lo bajo, haciendo una mueca.

Hazel sonrio _"yo tambien lo deseo" _queria decir pero no quería que la escuchara nadie estos chicos no tenían la culpa ¡eran los Dioses!, todos los problemas en las vidas de su pobres hijos semidioses eran sus culpas.

Ante la miradas de todos el señor D removió la caja murmurando por lo bajo los apellidos mal dichos de los dos chicos romanos, ellos no podían estar nerviosos y parecía que su única fuerza la sacaran de su compañero.

Al menos estamos juntos, se dijo a si misma Hazel.

Finalmente el dios saco una especie de saco o rollo de color blanco, la chica se puso nerviosa miro a su hermano encontrando su mirada, se veia emocionado pero a la vez como asustado, Nico no sonreia pero ella lo conocía y sabia que estaba feliz.

Si su hermano estaba así entonces no era tan malo.

Tenia que armarse de valor.

Hazel era un centurión, era una chica fuerte e independiente, una de los 7 de la Gran profecía.

Dionisio se acerco a ella con el bulto en sus manos, el dios tenia una mueca en su sonrojado rostro por lo que se le notaba que no era un agrado para el, el estar entregando bebes.

Ella apretó la mano de su novio con fuerza tanta que creyó escuchar un pequeño alarido.

Sin decir nada lo tomo en silencio, se podría decir que estaba bastante tranquila y eso seria falso, completamente falso prefería que le dieran la prueba en un lugar mas privado, no con tanto publico.

Sintió una sensación de calidez en su pecho sus miedos desaparecieron por completo y antes de pudiera darse cuenta no era ella la que quitaba la tela como las otras chicas era Frank.

Revelo una cara de un chiquito blanco como su novio pero con cabello castaño claro como ella con pequeños rulos, sus ojos parecían dos faroles de tan abiertos era encantador.

Frank quiso abrazar a todo el mundo y gritar de alegría.

Amaba a Hazel.

Amaba a su hijo,¡su hijo!

Era algo nuevo pero lindo, no dejaba de ser extraño.

-es tan lindo…-susurro Hazel suavemente con una sonrisa extensa en su rostro.

Se parecía a ella en partes pero también de su novio, Hazel estaba segura que tenía lo mejor de ambos.

Frank extendió su mano para acariciar el también su mejillita pero el niño empezó a llorar y todos en la sala se taparon los oídos.

Hazel desesperada lo arrullo atrayéndolo hacia si para tranquilizar a la criatura pero ni eso lo logro, Frank se había congelado en su lugar sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, solo pensaba que era su culpa, que de alguna extraña manera él había alterado a su bebe.

-Llora peor que Pólux- se quejó el Señor D tapándose los ojos mientras que todos miraban al chico de la mesa de Dionisio encogerse en el asiento con la cara sonrojada y algunos reprimieron una risa-¡Tu, chica!- le apunto a Hazel- Calma a ese bebe, ve a sentarte.

La pobre chica de Plutón no sabía qué hacer, solo asintió cabizbaja mientras que el niño no dejaba de llorar e hipear entre balbuceos.

Miro de reojo a Frank que parecía una estatua en el lugar, le dio un pequeño codazo logrando su atención le apunto a su mesa, ya que estaba despejada y no era la idea tranquilizar un niño en una mesa llena de bravucones irritantes.

Juntos caminaron hasta la mesa de Hades, la chica acunaba al bebe en sus brazos susurrándole palabras para que se calmara, sin hacer ningún tipo de efecto.

Pasaron por la mesa de Hefesto, mientras que Leo le lanzaba una mirada burlona a Frank y el solo rodaba los ojos, Hazel se colocó él bebe con la cabeza en su hombro recostándola, el pequeño de reojo miro a Leo mientras este le sonreía y guiñaba un ojo.

El pequeño mágicamente dejo de llorar para la suerte de todos, Hazel dejo de caminar para mirar porque se había calmado pero el niño ahora se removía en sus brazos tirando para atrás.

Leo se quedó congelado y algo sorprendido de un niñito estuviera pidiendo estar con él, pero supuso que todos amaban a Tío Leo, aunque debía admitir que Frank tenía una mirada de sorpresa, celos, fastidio Leo siempre lograba una de todas esas en los chicos ya sea por lo que construía o por Calipso.

El pequeño estiraba sus brazos desesperado, todos miraron a Leo fijamente mientras que el chico se debatía en que hacer, pero al ver sus ojos se conmovió y finalmente se levantó de su mesa ante las miradas de todos los campistas.

Hazel lo miro de manera extraña pero no le había dicho nada, pero Frank ¡Frank!, Leo estaba seguro que lo veía hecho un manojo de celos lo que le daba algo de gracia.

-¡venga con Tío Leo!- lo tomo en brazos y el pequeño se tiro a ellos, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro entre sonrisas, el chico de Hefesto necesito un rato para poder tener correctamente al bebe pero no podía ser muy difícil, se sentó en su mesa mientras algunas chicas de ella se inclinaban a verlo.

Los dos romanos se quedaron estáticos viéndolo como Leo hacia palmadas con las manos de su niño y este sonreía, Frank apretó su mandíbula y se preguntó ¿¡porque le estaba pasando esto!? ¿Es que acaso su hijo se asustaba de él o peor no lo quería?

Eran tantas las posibilidades pero no podía afirmar ninguna de ellas.

-Leo, luego lo atraes ¿sí?- le dijo dulcemente Hazel y lo que Leo asintió pero sin mirarla.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros y tomándolo de la mano llevándolo a la mesa 13: la de Hades, pero Frank no paraba de mirar y pensar en que hizo mal.

Leo miro a Calipso que estaba con los sátiros sentada en una mesa aparte y le sonrió, ella tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos como si lo quisiera, el chico se asustó de que lo pudieran llamar pero de cierta forma no le gustaría que ella se sienta triste.

Miro a Frank y Hazel, Frank parecía decaído, volvió su mirada al niño mientras las chicas lo atosigaban.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- pregunto Thalía sonriente mirándolos a los dos mientras que Nico tenía al bebe en sus piernas dando pequeños saltos y el reía.

Cuando Frank vio esto, tuvo unas increíbles ganas de arrancarse los pelos y gritar como un loco.

Ella suspiro- bien, solo…-volvió a hacerlo y miro a la mesa de Hefesto, todos los chicos parecían absortos en el niño construyéndoles pequeños juguetes con piezas que traían en sus bolsillos, como tornillos y otras pequeñas chatarras, su pequeño parecía en su ambiente sonreía y balbuceaba alegre- se quedó con Tío Leo.

Nico miro al chico con simpatía, dejando a su bebe quieto un rato- no te preocupes Frank, quizás solo, emm…requiera tiempo- Frank bajo la mirada, tal vez Nico tuviera razón y solo era tiempo y ¡Bingo! El niño lo amaría.

Asintió, Nico volvió a lo suyo.

Thalía permaneció en silencio un rato y luego sonrió- le pusimos Adam ¿a qué es lindo?- les pregunto animada a los dos y Hazel asintió con una sonrisita.

Ella le estaba por responder cuando la voz de Quirón se volvió a escuchar.

-Jason Grace de Zeus y Piper McLean de Afrodita- les llamo.

Piper estaba estupefacta, su mandíbula se había caído, miro a Jason que se puso tan pálido que Piper estaba segura que solo lo había visto así cuando fue apuñalado por esa espada de Oro imperial.

Jason se levantó tragando saliva Percy era su más cercano y estaba comiendo un pizza, él lo miro y el hijo de Poseidón parecía igual de sorprendido su pedazo de pizza se había caído a su plato dada vuelta y parecía compadecerse de Jason.

Piper imitó a Jason, Lacy la miro dándole un sonrisita para que estuviera confiada y los demás de su cabaña también, excepto Drew que la mirada con una sonrisa malvada de satisfacción como si le estuviera deseando que le fuera mal.

Ella no se iba a permitir parecer asustada, bueno quizás un poco pero tenía que ser fuerte ya luego pensaría mejor.

Camino a la tarima con Jason esperándola, se removía incomodo poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos para ocultarlas pero ella lo conocía y sabía que estaba tocando su moneda de oro imperial mágica.

El señor D busco en seguida en la caja logrando que los pedazos de poli estileno se desbordaran un poco, Jason envolvió a Piper por los hombros aferrándola un poco a él, lo que no le molesto a la chica de Afrodita.

Jason miro a Quirón que hizo una mueca al mirar la lista de reojo estaba seguro que los siguientes nombres no le gustaba mucho pronunciar al jefe de actividades.

Él se pudo dar cuenta que Piper estaba tan nerviosa como lo estaba el, bueno encargarse de un niño no sería fácil aun considerando que Jason estaba trabajando con los hijos de Atenea a hacer los planos para los nuevos monumentos, cabañas tal vez también mejorar el campamento como el nuevo invernadero que habían hecho los hijos de Deméter.

Jason quería mejorar todo, los dos campamentos.

Se lamentó no haber elegido primero Nueva Roma pero Piper le había pedido y no pudo evitar decir que sí.

''_espera'' _ pensó frunciendo el ceño "_Pipes" _ ya después pensaría en eso y hablaría seriamente con ella.

Dionisio saco un pequeño bulto y se acercó, Piper se removió como si quisiera huir pero sorprendentemente para él se quedó en su lugar sin decir nada.

Piper trago grueso, las manos le temblaban y no creía que Dionisio le gustara sostener a la criatura mucho tiempo, _''no pienses Piper, solo actúa''_ se dijo mentalmente.

Extendió sus brazos y lo tomo, sintió un apego inmediato como si esa cosa le perteneciera solo a ella y a nadie más, creyó sentir una calidez recorrerle el cuerpo, era amor estaba segura.

Jason se inclinó un poco, tal y como había visto antes en otros chicos pero, se suponía que ahora tenía que sacarle esa venda o algo así que le pusieron, se la removió lo más suave que pudo, revelando a una bebe.

-Por favor ya quiero terminar…-refunfuño Dionisio con mala cara a Quirón que solo sonreía en silencio pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, tenía una inquietud interna sabía que los campistas no le reclamarían al señor D sino a él.

Jason y Piper lo miraron de reojo pero no dijeron nada, no les convenía.

Ambos revelaron la cara de una bebe con la piel color morena y el cabello chocolate, Jason examino su rostro buscando algo de él no es que se quejara Pipes era hermosa pero no lo encontró hasta que abrió sus ojos, y se vio reflejado en ellos, eran como estarse mirando a sí mismo a través de ellos.

Tenía ojos azules eléctricos que con su piel y su cabello los hacían resaltar más, esa sola semejanza con el casi lo hizo llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte, qué pensarían si lloraba.

Piper se maravilló, nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso en su vida pero la belleza de ella era enternecedora.

Ella fijo sus ojos en los dos, balbuceo y sonrió, Piper casi se derritió sabía que era una prueba y todo pero se sentía completa como si todo valiera la pena.

Se acercó a su novio- pongámosle Victoria- le pidió a lo que Jason asintió sin pensarlo si quiera.

_Oops_

Había usado el encanto de persuasión con el sin darse cuenta bueno por lo menos había aceptado, lo que era bueno.

-largo...- el señor D le hizo una mueca y un ademán, los dos se miraron entre si encogiéndose de hombros.

Se fueron a la mesa de Zeus ante las miradas de todos, Piper miro a Annabeth que parecía bastante impresionada pero ella estaba más que feliz de poder estar con Jason y tener a Victoria.

Observo de reojo a Leo que tenía él bebe de Hazel y Frank, no se quería imaginar la cara que tendría el pobre chico romano, aunque tenía que admitir que era bastante cómico que el hijo de Frank quisiera estar con Leo.

Estaba segura que su mejor amigo alardearía de eso.

Pobre Frank.

-no creas que no me di cuenta de que usaste tu encanto- Jason la miro serio poniéndose sus anteojos que los traía en un bolsillo.

Piper esbozo una sonrisa inocente -ya hablaremos luego de eso- el no parecía enojado más bien divertido.

-de todas formas te gusta el nombre, Chispas- Piper sonrió y la pequeña debió haberlo encontrado algo gracioso ya que rio mostrando su boca sin ni un diente en ella.

Ambos se enternecieron.

-no puedo enojarme...- declaro Jason levantando sus manos.

Quirón tenía la mirada clavada en la página.

Suspiro,¿porque ellos? -Percy Jackson de Poseidón y Annabeth Chase de Atenea-

Percy estaba comiendo mientras veía el show, Perdón la emm, cosa y escucho su nombre, empezó a toser energéticamente golpeándose el pecho.

Miro su pizza y ya no tuvo hambre bueno quizás un poquito pero no podía ser, siempre todo Percy, Percy derrota a ese monstruo, Percy salva el mundo, Percy rescata el Olimpo, Percy haz tu cama.

Siempre todo Percy.

Estaba seguro que si fuera a los juegos del Hambre su nombre saldría en todos los sorteos incluso en los distritos donde él no estaba, esa clase de suerte tenia.

Miro a Dionisio que estaba frente a la Gran caja mística saca bebes, el Dios lo observaba con entusiasmo como si quisiera su sangre y la reclamase con la mirada, de pronto una escena espeluznante paso por su cabeza el Señor D lleno de sangre de Percy "Mártir" Jackson riendo como un psicópata mirando el cielo.

_"Que horror" _dijo en voz alta sin querer mirando a Dionisio haciendo una mueca.

Al Dios los ojos se le vieron pequeñas llamas violetas y su cara ardió, todos se encogieron en los asientos-¿¡Que dijiste!?- apareció en frente de Percy intimidándolo con la mirada- piensa bien tus palabras Peter Johnson pues podrían ser las últimas.

Percy se regañó a si mismo por haber sido tan distraído y haber hablado en voz alta.

Tenía que inventar algo- No, Señor usted no- negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa fingiendo inocencia- la pizza- la apunto y la miro como si toda la culpa fuera de ella.

Dionisio enarco una ceja y se evaporó en una nube con olor a vino que le impregno la ropa y estaba seguro que le quedaría el olor por días, Aparicio en frente de la caja con una coca cola light.

Percy suspiro aliviado, Annabeth paso por su lado y lo miro ladeando la cabeza y reprimiéndolo con la mirada.

El se encogió de hombros y se le unió.

Annabeth estaba tan nerviosa, lo menos que quería era cuidar a un bebe, habían salvado al mundo y a los dioses, lo único que quería era descansar, estar con Percy.

-¿que sucedió allá?- le pregunto ella mientras que su novio la rodeaba por los hombros y caminaban juntos a la tarima.

Percy hizo una mueca pero se veía divertido- no quieres saberlo-

Annabeth asintió sin decir nada.

Llegaron a la tarima.

-Yo creía que tendríamos unas vacaciones normales- refunfuño Percy haciendo un puchero, él quería una vida con Annabeth pero primero quería casarse y luego los hijos, tal vez viviría antes de casarse con ella pero de todas formas se estaban adelantando las cosas.

Ella lucia nerviosa e inquieta, pero Percy trataba de mantenerse tranquilo pero su cabeza recién podía procesar que tenía que cuidar de alguien, que requería cuidados y esas cosas, ahora si estaba asustado.

Annabeth pensó la situación, la verdad era extraño que su madre hubiera permitido todo esto y creyó que quizás estaba a salvo ya que su madre no quería mucho a Percy pero, dolía admitirlo, se equivocó.

Su corazón latía en su pecho, miro a Piper y Jason en su mesa a ambos se le veía contentos, se llegó a ilusionar solo un poco quizás no era tan malo como pensó.

Pensó en las posibilidades de que él bebe no la quisiera o la rechazase, seria horrible que solo quisiera al sesos de algas y a ella no.

Más nervios.

Dionisio busco en la Gran caja mística como le había puesto Percy.

Quirón los miro esbozando una sonrisa para cualquiera sería una mueca, ambos le devolvieron el gesto y se preguntaron ¿Como es que pusieron a Dionisio como director del campamento?

El señor D saco exactamente el mismo bulto e hizo una mueca al mirarlo como si fuera algo en mal estado.

Percy normalmente tendría el impulso de golpearlo pero siempre decidía que no, ahora no era ese caso no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, todos sus amigos del campamento mestizo y el romano tenían ahora bebes en sus brazos; y él no era excepción.

¡No quería tener un niñito!, no quería, con suerte y se cuidaba el solo si no fuera por Annabeth y sus amigos probablemente hubiera muerto en muchas situaciones.

Percy no sabía qué hacer, Annabeth no lucia cómoda por lo que supuso que ella tampoco quería, pero estaba seguro que la chica lo haría mucho mejor que él.

Dionisio se acercó a Annabeth con la cosa en sus manos, ella se quedó quieta en su lugar Percy se dio cuenta que contenía la respiración y parecía estar inmóvil muy similar a cuando estuvieron en el túnel del amor y vio a esas arañas mecánicas, estaba asustada. El instintivamente rodeo más fuerte a Annabeth para demostrarle que tenía su apoyo.

-tómalo, niña- el señor D le paso el bulto a Annabeth, paso por su cabeza devolverlo y cerrar la caja, devolverla al Olimpo en la cara de todos los dioses pero solo quedaban en pensamiento, se alegraba de que los dioses no puedan leer los pensamientos, miro a Percy con ojos desafiantes como si estuviera deseando acabar con su vida o algo así.

Annabeth lo tomo con manos temblorosas, no le quedaba de otra y por extraño que pareciera era como si algo la atrajera a ella, pero no algo malo como El tártaro o alguna fuerza malvada esta era como si fuera una parte de ella, una parte perdida.

No se dio cuenta pero en cuanto extendió su mano, el bulto empezó a moverse y balbucear, Percy quedó impresionado no había visto que los bebes se empezaban a mover antes sino después cuando la chica lo tenía, Annabeth levanto la vista para mirar a Dionisio pero el solo le hizo una seña para que lo tomara.

Ella lo tomo, pudo darse cuenta que se movía demasiado y lanzaba como pequeños grititos, Percy frunció el ceño y parecía que estuviera a punto correr por su vida.

Annabeth le removió el manto, Percy seguía en la misma posición quería correr, pero a la vez estaba enojado con los dioses por hacerle todo esto.

No quería a ese bebe, Percy pensaba que los Dioses seguro se estarían riendo de el en esos momentos y apostando cual iba a ser su reacción en cuanto lo vea o la vea.

Su novia mostro primero una mata de cabello negro muy alborotado que hizo sonreír a la chica de Atenea, tenía el mismo cabello de Percy saco otra parte de la venda y descubrió que era un niño, un precioso niño con grandes ojos grises como los Annabeth.

Si Percy antes no estaba seguro ahora sí, ese pequeñito se parecía a él piel clara y facciones pero los ojos, los ojos eran los de Annabeth se removía bastante por lo que veía pero no apartaba la vista de su novia, jamás la había visto tan...no sabía cómo describirlo pero parecía que fuera pura dulzura.

El bebe se removió e intentaba quitarse las gazas como si tuviera picazón, Annabeth lo ayudo su piel era muy suave que la comparo con la porcelana pero era cálida, tenía solo un pañal, ella lo tomo para que quedara de espaldas a los demás.

-es precioso- le susurro Percy al oído, tenía mejor semblante y parecía feliz a juzgar por su sonrisa.

El niñito lo miro y extendió sus brazos entre balbuceos.

Annabeth rodo los ojos, el chico lo tomo sin decir ni una palabra pero luego se reiría aunque debía admitir que tener un bebe era más difícil de lo que pensó se movían mucho y no se sostenían bien.

-ten cuidado, sesos de Algas o te matare- Annabeth bajo llevaba la tela blanca en su mano y él lo único que pudo hacer fue pasar un brazo por la espalda de su bebe.

-vamos, amiguito- le dijo yendo a su mesa ante la mirada de campistas sorprendidos y algunas enternecidas.

-siguiente por favor- pidió Dionisio.

Quirón bajo la mirada al papel- Leo Valdez de Hefesto y Calypso- el chico se congelo con el niñito de Hazel y Frank en sus brazos para él, el tiempo se detuvo y casi creyó escuchar los cables de su cerebro hacer corto circuito.

-¡SI!- Calypso se levantó de un salto, tenía una sonrisa radiante dibujada en su cara.

Leo abrió su boca y Frank le quito él bebe, su mesa entera lo miro fijamente pero nadie le dijo nada, lo que Leo agradeció, sentí calor de repente, se intentó relajar no quería provocar un incendio en el campamento.

Ella llego corriendo a la tarima sin importarle las miradas incrédulas de todos, Leo se levantó lentamente y camino a la tarima.

Dionisio ya estaba sacando esas cositas blancas tan enrolladas como matambres pero más grandes, Leo llego al lado de Calypso que se removía emocionada pero no le dijo nada ella parecía feliz y no la juzgaba había vivido toda su vida encerrada y suponía que quería probar la situación.

Leo quería compartir su misma alegría y apoyarla pero solo no, no quería cuidarlo pero debía ser fuerte y mantenerse relajado, tenía que fingir que también estaba feliz por ella.

-¿no es genial todo esto?- Calypso le dio la mano feliz.

Leo la miro fingiendo una sonrisa.

-si...- bajo la mirada a sus pies.

Dionisio se acercó y le entrego el saco blanco a Calypso que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría de alegría.

La chica lo tomo con un poco de timidez, pero el Señor D le sonrió débilmente como dándole apoyo, si el dios a alguien trataba un poco mejor que a los demás esa era Calypso, nadie se explicaba porque pero Leo suponía que era como ella era antes una diosa y todo eso.

Quizás se llevaba mejor con los dioses.

-Miro Leo- le dijo llamándole la atención, el chico se prestó atención ella le saco la tela rápidamente y mostro la cara una bebe con el cabello canela como el de Calypso pero el color de los ojos eran como los Leo, marrones tan marrones que al chico le hicieron recordar a su madre y que desprendía una dulzura enorme.

Eran tan hermosa como Calypso pero tenía cierto aire a su madre.

Ahora comprendía a los chicos que habían venido aquí y él se burlaba de ellos.

-¿y si le ponemos Esperanza?- le pregunto, Calypso lo miro detenidamente pero sus ojos eran comprensivos, ella sonrió finalmente y asintió.

Leo se acercó a la Esperanza mini y tomo una manito de ella, le tomo un dedo a Leo rodeándolo con toda su mano, ella le sonrió como si lo reconociera de antes.

El chico se derritió, jamás había visto algo más hermoso en toda su vida entera.

Dionisio se quedó mirando a comparación de las otras veces no los echo estaba al lado de Quirón- llama a los otros- el centauro trago saliva.

Miro el papel que tenía en su mano, estaba bastante familiarizado con esos nombre eran protagonistas del campamento y no en sentido bueno, no eran amigos, ni se llevaron bien nunca.

-Dionisio- le llamo, el dios se acercó- ¿Qué hacen esos dos juntos aquí?- le susurro.

El señor D leyó en silencio, y lo miro como si no entendiera nada- Ordenes de arriba- se encogió de hombros.

-pero usted los conoce, cuando les toca algo juntos parecen que se van a masacrar entre ellos- El dios del vino se miró las uñas no haciéndole caso.

-nah- le hizo un ademan sin verlo- mejor para mí, un campista más un campista menos, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-son dos campistas- le corrigió.

Dionisio lo miro con cara de pocos amigos- Llámalos y punto, son los últimos - Quirón suspiro, tenía suerte que nada de lo que estaba pasando era su culpa pero no entendía como se les había ocurrido, bien que sea lo que los Dioses quieran.

¡Las moiras eran crueles!

Se dirigió a los campistas- ninguno de los nombres que están aquí es mi responsabilidad- les dijo, todos se miraron entre sí con el ceño fruncido no entendiendo a que se refería- Travis Stoll de Hermes- el chico tenía un tic en el ojo y la mandíbula desencajada, parecía en shock -y Katie Gardner de Deméter.

Katie abrió su boca, se paró de golpe-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto mirando a su alrededor como si lo que acabara de pasar fuera una pesadilla.

Miro a Quirón indignada- dime que esto es un chiste, no puedo estar- miro a Travis que estaba unas mesas más allá con repulsión- ¡con eso!

-¡oye!- se paró como si tuviera un resorte golpeando la mesa con los puños- te recuerdo que tú eres la loca y que me tiraste la carne al suelo- avanzo hasta quedar frente a ella- ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!

-¡soy tio!- grito Connor feliz, ambos lo ignoraron.

Katie lo miro sonriendo lo que lo hizo enfurecer- ¿Esa carne era tu desayuno? desde que te conocí siempre pensé que eras un idiota pero excedes mis estándares de Idiotez nivel Stoll- Algunos campistas reprimieron una risa, Travis los miro enviándoles una mirada fulminante.

-Me las pagaras, tú y tu…-la apunto, ella era más baja que el pero tenía que admitir que a veces era un poco intimidante- No importa, eres una esquizofrénica desde que te conocí lo supe- Sonrió burlón mientras que Katie levantaba las cejas- ¿No les dijiste que escapaste de un psiquiátrico?

Se escucharon varios murmullos y pequeñas risas de los demás.

Katie rodo los ojos- vamos esa ya la usaste, Stoll

Travis abrió su boca, esa mujer era una completa demente si creía que le podía ganar- Sé que me admiras Katie, porque no reconoces que soy mejor que tú, así puedo festejar mi victoria y me sirves por toda la eternidad.

La chica se largó a reír a carcajadas, el chico le saco la lengua ella se dejó de reír para mirarlo con una mueca de asco.

-sucio- desvió la mirada con rabia.

Sabía que le molestaría, siempre le dio asco cuando hacía eso.

Ese era su turno de reírse, Katie lo ignoro y camino a la tarima.

-¡No me des la espalda a mí!- le grito intentando que se detenga- eres inferior a mí, por ende yo tengo que ir primero.

-¡Ja!- ella no lo miro- suerte con eso, Stoll

Travis rodo los ojos, esa mujer que nunca le hacía caso en nada, ya se vengaría, su venganza vendría y seria grande.

No, no Grande. EPICA, seria recordarían por siempre.

Camino, pero extrañamente sus pies no le respondían, bajo la mirada.

''_La matare'' _pensó fastidiado.

Sus pies estaban enterados en la tierra, el pasto se los estaba tragando.

La cabaña de Deméter rio Travis los miro con rabia, se callaron al instante bajando la mirada.

Intento sacar sus pies lo más rápido que pudo pero solo salieron sus calcetines, miro con nostalgia como sus zapatos eran tragados por el pasto y la tierra.

-¡era mi último par!- grito corriendo a la tarima donde Katie recién estaba subiendo.

-lo sé- le respondió con burla.

''_suficiente, basta de ser bueno'' _su mente grito, en un ataque de rabia corrió donde estaba Katie rodeando varias mesas, dio gracias a que era hijo de dios de los corridos por lo que llego bastante rápido.

Antes que ella pisara la tarima, Travis se le lanzo encima, ella grito pero no tardo en intentar sacárselo de encima.

-¿¡qué haces, ladronzuelo frustrado?!- le pregunto ella entre forcejeos

-¡tú me dejaste sin zapatillas!

Los campistas se pararon para mirar impresionados, los hijos de Ares tenían sonrisas en sus caras y hacían apuestas con los de Hermes por quien ganaba.

-¿ladronzuelo frustrado?- Travis se le coloco sentándose en su estómago le sonrió victorioso- Ahora reconócelo

Katie lo empujo por el hombro lo más fuerte que pudo para correrlo, funciono.

-deberías controlarte mujer- le dijo sobándose el hombro.

-¿controlarme? fuiste tú quien me arrojo- le apunto, su respiración era irregular.

-es porque eres una loca- le dijo sonriendo, con su sonrisa burlona marca Stoll que solo él podía tener.

Katie se llegó a ponerse roja de tan enojada que estaba- ¡Yo te mato!- esta vez fue el turno de ella de lanzarse encima, le rodeo el cuello con sus dos manos gritando.

Travis se empezó a poner azul al poco tiempo, mientras que ella lo sacudía- ¡eres un idiota!, tu muerte será una ganancia-

-su…el..ta…me- el chico ya casi estaba morado y tenía la lengua afuera.

-¡Ya basta!- les grito Quirón separándolos a los dos, ambos seguían forcejeando e intentando pegarse aunque Travis estaba un poco más débil, miro al Señor D pidiendo ayuda pero este estaba tomando una coca cola de lo más tranquilo.

Algunos campistas se acercaron para interferir e intentaron tranquilizarlos.

Travis tenía un paño caliente en el cuello que le habían dado los de Apolo y una barra de ambrosia en su mano, estaba sentado al lado derecho de la tarima comiendo pequeños trozos.

-eso si fue un show- le dijo Leo viniendo con el bebe de Frank y Hazel, a su lado estaba Calypso con Esperanza en brazos.

Travis frunció el ceño lo ignoro y siguió pasándose el paño por el cuello, todavía estaba rojo y su cuello le dolía.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto Calypso de manera dulce.

-si estoy bien, me he peleado peor con ella- Travis le sonrió débilmente dándose vuelta para mirar a la chica con enojo que estaba rodeada por varias campistas y unos pocos chicos que eran de su cabaña y amigos de otras.

Calypso miro a Leo impresionada finalmente se fueron ya que el bebe de Frank y Hazel quería estar con la chica de Plutón o algo así.

Los de su cabaña se acercaron, Travis esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, lo bueno es que al menos ellos estaban preocupados por su salud.

Percy y los chicos se acercaron algunos tenían bebes otros no.

-¿Cómo estas, Travis?- le pregunto Jason con una pequeña sonrisa.

El levanto la mirada- bien, estoy bien- le respondió haciendo una mueca y mirando a otra parte.

-no debiste haberle dicho loca, en ese momento- le dijo Frank dando un paso al frente mirándolo con reprobación.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto encogiéndose de hombros.

Percy lo miro, tenía su bebe en brazos y estaba bastante absorto en no dejarlo caer pero se movía mucho- admitan que eso fue divertido- sonrió mirando a todos, que soltaban risas, él bebe se quería meter a la boca una cuenta del collar de Percy- quédate quieto, Charlie

Travis ignoro eso y se enojó- ¿¡eso fue divertido?!- se paró mirándolo a todos- ella casi me mata, si un día muera a manos de esa loca mi fantasma los perseguirá para siempre

Todos se miraron entre sí.

Chris llego después de hablar unas palabras con Clarisse.

-Travis no crees que tendrían que parar- él lo miro, el chico latino lucia preocupado- llevan años igual y ninguno de los dos ganan nada

Se cruzó de brazos, no se imaginaba llevándose bien con la chica Gardner- no, ella tiene que ceder.

-déjenlo- dijo Nico, todos pegaron un respingo al escucharlo tan repente pero asintieron.

Todos suspiraron.

Travis se volvió a sentar, su hermano se sentó a su lado- Eso si fue salvaje- él sonrió comiendo un bocado de la barra- nadie gano la apuesta-lucia decepcionado, Travis lo miro con rabia.

Una chica de 15 años con cabello castaño largo y ojos del misma color avanzo- mírale el lado bueno Travis- Cecil sonrió- al menos Katie no fue tan ruda como la última vez-

Todos rieron.

Travis se sonrojo- No sé de qué estás hablando si los dos terminamos en la enfermería.

-sí, tú con una flecha en el pie y ella con un corte en la pierna- Hablo otro chico riendo.

Connor rio también, su hermano lo miro mal se calló al instante, se paró ya sintiéndose mejor- si ríanse ustedes pero ya verán que ella un día admitirá la verdad- se fue para caminar al centro de la tarima.

Todos se miraron entre si preocupados- él sabe que ella jamás lo hará ¿verdad?- Cecil miro a todos preocupada, para estallar en carcajadas que se hicieron colectivas, finalmente regresaron a su mesa, junto con Percy, Jason y Frank.

Katie era rodeada por varias chicas de su cabaña que algunas la felicitaban mientras otras parecían preocupada por ella y todo lo había pasado, estaba segura que después de esto Quirón la retaría.

-Dioses- Miranda se acercó rápido- Katie, ¿Cómo estás?

Ella rodo los ojos, no sabía porque le preguntaban eso, si no era la ahorcada- estoy bien, solo tengo unos raspones en las rodillas- miro sus rodillas peladas, su ropa estaba llena de tierra pero no era nada.

-eso dio risa- se acercó Lou Ellen de Hécate con su medio hermana Hadley Woodwork entre risas de burla

-si- Rio Hadley- vieron la cara de Travis- les dijo a las otras chicas que empezaron a soltar pequeñas risas.

Ambas pelinegras se miraron entre sí con sonrisas.

-Katie- dijo Hadley- eres mi heroína

La chica de Deméter sonrió algo tímida.

-No la alienten- las reprendió Annabeth dando un paso al frente- la violencia solo produce más violencia.

-pues yo pienso que hizo bien- dijo Thalía encogiéndose de hombros, ella tenía un niñito en brazos que dormía plácidamente parecía tan dulce que Katie se derritió.

-sí, se lo tenía merecido- dijo Clarisse con una bebita en brazos.

-de todas formas- Annabeth las miro y se volvió a Katie- ambos van a tener que acostumbrarse a su compañía ya que, estarán juntos ahora más que nunca.

-pues si necesitas convertirlo en un cerdito, llámanos- le dijo Lou con una sonrisa.

-sí, necesitamos una mascota para la cabaña- ambas se fueron a su mesa, Katie sonrió ya podía contar con alguien.

Quizás Travis como cerdito sería mejor como humano.

-no se te ocurra pensarlo- dijo Miranda negando con la cabeza.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-no es para tanto

Piper la miro detenidamente- hacen linda pareja- ella ladeo la cabeza- si no se intentaran matar todo el tiempo quizás se llevarían mejor

Katie rodeo los ojos

-eso jamás pasara- dijo mirando al piso, de solo mirar a Travis ya le daba asco menos tenerlo cerca en ese aspecto, miro a la tarima el chico de Hermes ya estaba parado en el centro

-Vuelvan a sus mesas-les ordeno Quirón con voz fuerte.

Thalía las miro- vamos, tengo que ir a buscar a Adam se quedó con Hazel- Annabeth, Piper y Thalía se fueron junto con los demás que estaban en el lugar solo quedo Miranda.

Se sentó a su lado- escucha amiga, sé que siempre te has llevado mal con el- Lo miro dándose la vuelta- y que es un idiota y todo pero tienes que aprender a llevarte bien con Travis, llevan así desde que son niños quizás esto es lo hicieron los dioses para que los dos recapaciten.

''_lo dudo'' _pensó pero no dijo nada, Miranda al rato se fue.

Katie miro a los lados, quizás tenía razón, miro a Travis que estaba descalzo y movía constantemente los pies impaciente.

O quizás No.

Aunque no se arrepentía de nada, y no se había sentido mal haberlo ahorcado, se había sentido muy bien mejor que eso como si estuviera en el Eliseo.

Se acercó dónde estaba Travis, sus rodillas le ardían por la caída que había tenido cuando Travis se le había tirado encima.

Se separó de el por unos 30 centímetros.

Ninguno de los dos se miró, tenían los brazos cruzados y miraban para cualquier lado excepto donde estaba el otro.

El silencio era tenso en el ambiente y se estaba volviendo algo aburrido, el señor D solo removía la caja en busca del ultimo bebe.

-debes estar contento- Travis no la miro pero bajo sus brazos, solo levanto las cejas.

Katie soltó un suspiro de fastidio- el mejor momento de mi vida, no todos los días te puedo ahorcar- ella se removió un poco nerviosa mirando al señor D.

Travis soltó un bufido.

Katie en ese momento se dio cuenta que todos los que habían escogido o eran parejas o amigos como Thalía y Nico pero ¿en qué momento se les había ocurrido juntarlos a los dos?, ellos no eran nada más que personas que se llevaban mal desde el momento que habían conocido.

-te odio- le soltó ella, en estos momentos lo odiaba con todo su corazón.

-lo superare- le dijo Travis sonriendo como si le estuviera diciendo algo bueno o que le hubiera agradado- además, niña de las flores, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mi compañía porque estarás conmigo los siguientes dos meses de tu repulsiva vida

Ella empalideció, no se había detenido a pensar mucho en eso es decir, si lo había hecho pero oírlo de la boca del chico era otra cosa, era mucho peor de lo que había pensado.

-cállate Stoll, tu sola voz me hace querer arrancarme las orejas- me respondió ahora los dos se miraron entre si frente a frente ambos se le veía a kilómetros que se odiaban mutuamente.

-te odio- le dijo esta vez Travis- desde que te conocí te deteste, Gardner.

Ella le sonrió imitándolo- lo superare.

Travis se llenó de ira- Te voy a…

-Basta- Quirón se puso en medio de ambos separándolos- y los miro con reprobación- ustedes tienen que llevarse mejor, no pueden vivir así por siempre.

Ambos suspiraron y lo miraron de reojo, Quirón les dirigía esa mirada que no aceptaba un No por respuesta.

-está bien- dijeron al unísono pero se notaba que estaban aceptando a regañadientes.

Quirón salió del medio de ellos, mientras que Dionisio se acercó ya con un pequeño bulto envuelto en tela blanca en sus manos.

-estoy tan cansado- le dijo a Quirón, se acercó a Katie.

Le entrego en sus brazos él bebe- por fin, los últimos- se pasó una mano por la frente como si estuviera transpirando – estoy tan cansado- dijo, soltando un bufido y apareció en su mano una coca helada y se la tomo.

El centauro seguía mirándolos como si esperaran que se mataran o algo así.

Katie miro a Miranda indecisa que esta le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bajo la mirada, era una sensación tan extraña tener a ese bebe que se estaba empezando a remover, solo esperaba que no se pareciera a Travis, no sabía cómo reaccionar a cerca de ese bebe, es decir, era también del chico que odiaba.

Pero no era su culpa.

Removió la tela, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera castaña cobriza como la de Travis se le quedo viendo sin pensarlo siguió sacándole hasta los hombros, era una niñita.

Pudo haber tenido el pelo de Travis pero lo demás era de ella excepto la nariz, su misma boca y la forma de sus ojos, la alegro un poco.

No le molestaba que tuviera su pelo, ni su nariz de todas formas en sus brazos se sentía suya, un cariño que nunca había sentido antes surgió de su interior.

Sonrió, miro a su lado Travis que se inclinaba un poco para verla.

Ella bajo la mirada a la bebe en sus brazos que soltaba un bostezo y Katie instintivamente le toco la mejilla.

La pequeña abrio sus ojos y revelo que tenia ojos de color celestes tambien como los él pero era diferentes, estos iradeaban dulzura.

Travis le arrebato la bebe de los brazos dejandola impresionada.

-pasamela Travis- le dijo intentando sacarle a la niña.

El chico la abrazo a la bebe mientras ella reia- No, es demasiado linda para que un monstruo como tu lo tenga- dijo, Katie le pego un manotazo en la cabeza.- Controla tu ira, mujer inutil- le grito sobandose la cabeza con una mano y sosteniendo mal a la bebe con la otra pero esta solo reia divertida.

La chica de Démeter aprovecho esa oportunidad para sacarsela.

-ven pequeña- la acomodo para que su cabeza quedara en su hombro y empezo a bajar- verdad que no quieres estar con ese malvado.

La niñita balbuceo y miro a Travis con una sonrisa dulce, el chico le devolvio el gesto, tuvo que reconocer que era muy tierna y linda, lo bueno era que tenia su cabello y sus ojos.

Al principio no estaba muy seguro pero en cuanto la vio todo cambio, todavia no podia creer que tuviera una parte de ellos dos.

Nah, solo veia lo de él.

Quiron suspiro, al menos ya habia pasado lo critico ahora venia lo malo.

-en otras noticias- dijo Quiron estaba cansado pero ya no era responsabilidad del pobre centauro- hay un glotón que esta atemorizando el campamento, Lou Ellen y Hadley Woodwork de la cabaña Hécate y Cecil de Hermes se ofrecieron para su captura ¿que planes tienen para el?

El se pararon de un salto las tres con sonrisas malvadas-Nuestro plan es que en cuanto lo atrapemos, despellejarlo y hacer una alfombra con ese gloton- Quiron asintio algo atemorizado, algunos campistas tragaron grueso a su lado Hadley asintio ellas se parecian en color del pelo y ambas tenian ojos verdes pero hasta ahí eran el parecido, Lou tenia el pelo risado y largo, vestia ropa desalineada en cambio Hadley tenia pelo liso atado en una coleta y los ojos delineados con negro y vestia siempre colores oscuros.

-hemos colocado trampas por todas partes- dijo Cecil con una sonrisa alegre miro alrededor- asi que tengan cuidado por donde andan

Los campistas asintieron.

Ellas se sentaron.

-bien- dijo Quiron-hoy llegan los del programa de intercambio del campamento Jupiter, asi que sean amables- todos murmurraron en probacion.

- se pueden ir a hacer sus actividades normales.

Todos se levantaron hablando con los de su cabaña alegremente.

-excepto los que tienen bebes, todavia hay cosas que comunicarles-

**Continuara...**

**Perdon pero no pude hacerlo mas corto, pero me gusto mucho escribirlo **

**Ojo con Lou, Hadley y Cecil seran importantes tambien.**


End file.
